


Sportswear

by Kathryn_Sabourin



Series: Metamorphasis [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kenma, DFAB Hinata - Freeform, DFAB Suga, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Incorrect binding, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Sabourin/pseuds/Kathryn_Sabourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Suga knows best. AKA Hinata doesn't know how to bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sportswear

Hinata was off during practice. His jumps weren't as high as they usually were, and he didn't have his usual energy. He was constantly stopping for water breaks, and seemed to have difficulty breathing.

Suga kept watch on him from the side lines. As Hinata bent forward, hands on his knees, for the third time in ten minutes, Suga approached Daichi.

"Daichi," he called. The captain broke away from his conversation with Asahi to talk to Suga. His eyebrows knit together at Suga's concerned tone.

"What's going on?" Suga gestured to Hinata on the other end of the court. "Something's wrong with Hinata-san. He's not performing as well as he usually does."

Daichi followed his gaze and nodded. "I agree. Do you have any idea what's going on?" He crossed his arms against his chest.

Suga tilted his head as he contemplated the question. "He might just be tired. Tanaka said he and Kageyama were practicing pretty late last night."

Nodding, Daichi looked back from Suga to Hinata again. "I'll keep him in for five more minutes. If he continues to struggle like this, I'll switch him out with Tsukishima."

As Daichi finished his statement, Hinata jumped to spike Kageyama's toss. He missed the ball, and crashed onto the floor. Hinata stayed like that, and after a split-second three people ran to him, all shouting.

"Hinata, you dumbass! What the fuck was that?" Kageyama dropped to his side, gingerly lifting Hinata's head off of the ground, resting it on his own lap. The smaller boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?" Suga asked softly, handing him a waterbottle as he knelt next to Kageyama.

"Everyone else, back off!" Daichi stood inbetween the trio on the floor and the rest of the team, who were beginning to crowd around. "Take a five minute break. Go cool off for a bit."

The rest of the team dispersed. As they left, Daichi knelt down next to Hinata, who was now at least sitting up.

"Hinata, what happened?" He asked calmly.

"Oh geesh, sorry Senpai! I'm just kinda feeling dizzy today. I don't know what it is!"

Suga's eyebrows crossed. "Hinata, have you been feeling this way all day? Or just at practice?"

Hinata rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, all day really, but it only got worse once practice started."

Suga's eyes widened briefly, before turning to the other two. "Captain, why don't you go tell Coach what happened. Kageyama, go get ready to start drills again with the rest of the team."

Kagayama looked ready to argue, but one look from Daichi sent him on his way.

Suga and Daichi made eye contact, Daichi knowing they would talk later as he also rose from the ground.

Once he was gone, Suga looked back at Hinata. "Hinata, come with me to the locker room."

Hinata followed Suga."What's going on Suga-san?" He asked nervously.

"Are you binding today?" Suga asked abruptly.

Hinata looked taken aback, then a blush crept over his checks. He looked down at the floor abashedly. "Ugh, yeah. I've been wearing it all day."

Suga's voice softened. "Can you show me, please?"

Hinata carefully peeled his shirt off, revealing the binder he wore underneath. The skin around it was red, and bulging around the hems.

Suga nodded slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just as I suspected. Hinata-san, first off, it's too tight. It should never cause that much redness."

The ginger nodded.

"It should fit more like this." Suga adjusted the tightness around the waist. Hinata breathed a visible sigh of relief as the pressure was relieved.

"Better?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, thank you Senpai!"

"Hinata," Suga wasn't finished. "You should never bind while doing physical activity. It can seriously harm you." He warned.

Hinata face fell. "Oh." Was all he responded.

Suga softened his expression. "I know. I was frustrated the first couple of months after I started binding. It starts to feel wrong when you have to stop."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "I just, I don't like feeling... _this_ way." He gestured to his entire body. "Everything feels so _wrong_. I just want it to go away."

The older man nodded, sitting down on the bench. He gestured for Hinata to sit as well. "How long have you been binding?" He asked.

"A couple of weeks. Kenma suggested it. They said it helped them when they first started transitioning." Suga looked over the binder again, making mental notes about the fit. "Did Kenma-san help you pick this one out?"

"No, they haven't seen it yet."

The setter nodded. "This isn't a good binder to wear, Hinata. It should go all the way down to your hips, not stop at your midriff. And it should always have straps. This seems like a good option because there's less fabric, but it should never fit like this."

Hinata nodded, looking at the ground again. "But this one was so expensive already. I don't want to keep asking my parents for money."

"I know." Suga rubbed Hinata's back. "But your safety and health is more important. And if you need to, don't bind for a while until you can get a better one."

Hinata's eyebrows crossed. "But what'll I do until then? I can't just _not_  do something about... _these_." he gestured to his chest.

Suga rose and crossed the room to his locker. He pulled out a small bag, poked around in it, and then tossed something to Hinata.

Looking down at the fabric in his hand, Hinata realized that it was a sports bra. "What's this for?"

"Wear this during practice instead. It'll help to flatten your chest and keep it lowkey for practice, and is much safer than a binder."

Hinata looked skeptically at the bra. "Are you sure?"

Suga smiled and nodded. "Of course! That's a fresh one, I just brought this bag from home with new ones in it. It works like a charm!"

Hinata nodded, accepting the compromise. "Thank you, Senpai!" He bowed to Suga.

Suga bowed back, and started to walk towards the gym. "Change up, and then come rejoin the team. You're going to be much more useful now with that hindrance."

He left Hinata in the locker room, and jogged to Daichi on the other side of the gym.

"Everything alright with Hinata?" The captain asked his setter.

Suga smiled. "Yup! Just some boy problems. You know how it goes."

Daichi nodded in response.

A minute later Hinats rejoined the team as they ran drills. Kageyama tossed him the ball, and he met it with full force, the sound of it hitting the hardwood floor echoeing throughout the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on Tumblr: wiccan-lesbionage


End file.
